lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Villetta Nu
As a Knight and a graduate of the Magdalene Order, Villetta has skills in being able to handle firearms, pilot a knightmare frame and use her powers to take down or weaken an enemy long enough for her to get rid of them. She does know the difference between an evil being and a human being, whereas some tend to get that mixed up where they end up mistaking nearly everyone as some sort of evil demon or spirit of sorts. When working at the Order, Villetta uses her own skills to be able to train new recruits on what to do when they enter. Like all of them, they're required to learn how to pilot knightmares, hold a firearm, exorcise evil demon, spirits, etc. as well as be able to handle going on missions that require them to leave the Order and travel around the kingdom of Britannia or to others. Villetta knows how to do all of them while keeping a calm and leveled frame of mind. Even on the battlefield as a subordinate to Harry Vanberdersmitdth, she is calm unless facing off against her most hated rival Samantha Christopher, a Haumean graduate who became the Knight of One. In her spare time, she does a little light reading. Generally, Villetta is a calm and collected person who is and can be nice but she harbors a cold exterior when speaking to others, mostly Haumeans. She has a disdain dislike towards Haumeans, feeling that the unnecessary warn and fighting wouldn’t have happened if they would’ve stopped fighting Britannians and whining about wanting their kingdom back. As such, she doesn’t really see eye to eye on the topic concerning Haumeans and while they may have their kingdom back, that doesn’t necessarily mean she was for the idea of it being returned to them as well as allowing such a race of people to rule their own kingdom. Another thing that bothered Villetta was her nobility status. She was born as a Britannian however, it was without noble rank. Yet she was able to obtain the title of ‘Knight’ but it wasn’t enough as it only lasts for a single generation, which was why she supported many Pro Britannian Factions in hopes of being able to gain a proper nobility title that wouldn’t bring shame upon herself and any future children that she may have. She’s was also jealous of former Magdalene Order member Samantha Christopher because the woman was able to become the Knight of One so easily because she was recognized by the Emperor whereas herself, had to work hard to get to where she was. When the two of them are within each other’s presence, they will argue and fight for hours on end, at least until Villetta becomes bored with insulting Samantha. Before the rebellion, she’d lead a unit of soldiers to raid a Black Knights’ hideout where she sustained a head injury that caused her to develop amnesia and forget who she was along with her hatred towards Haumeans and the Black Knights. She’d fallen in love with Aoi Minase, a fellow Black Knights member, though she never acted on those feelings while there. When she regained her memories, she was disgusted with herself at the idea that she’d fallen in love with an ‘Eleven’ but no amount of throwing herself into work makes her forget Aoi as he’s often always on her mind. Appearance Villetta is 5'6'' ''with short silver hair, has tanned skin and gold eyes. She is mostly wears the Magdalene Order's required uniform which consists of a long white short or long sleeved dress with black coloring in certain areas (sometimes yellow) along with a white hat with black trimmings with either black stiletto knee high boots or black high heeled shoes. When piloting her knightmare, she wears a white suit that is similar to her uniform minus the sleeves and hat but she does wear long black gloves that start above her forearm. No one has not seen Villetta wear any casual clothing outside of her uniforms which she has done a few times causing people to not recognize her right off hand. She'd be dressed in a pair of jeans with a tank top and small jean jacket with tennis shoes on her feet. History Villetta Nu is a dark skinned elite knightmare frame pilot born in a Britannian family but without nobility. She is a subordinate of Harry Vanberdersmitdth, though she is someone that is calmer and collected in battle than Harry is. It was at the very early age of fourteen that Villetta wanted to do something more with her life besides just go to school and then enter the work world like everyone else does once they graduate. While she may not greatly show as much disdain and hatred towards Elevens as many Britannians do, she does somewhat tolerate them but not enough to say socialize or befriend any of them. She doesn't address Haumeans as they are, but as 'Elevens' like everyone else. Because of this, she was able to make a certain amount of friends in school before she stopped and decided to join an organization known as the 'Magdalene Order'. It is an organization similar to the Britannian Military but instead focuses on exterminating evil forces, stationed in the form of a local church. All the while, it teaches its recruits (those with or without powers), how to learn to take care of themselves, do weekly chores, pilot a knightmare frame, use firearms, have academic studies, teach you how to control your powers, exorcise evil demon, spirits, etc. as well as be able to handle going on missions that require them to leave the Order and travel around the kingdom of Britannia or to others. Villetta was a witch that inherited her powers from her father's side of the family. She felt that by joining the Order, she would be able to obtain a suitable title of nobility that could be passed down for future generations. And at least she would still continue her academics as the Order provides classes pertaining to each subject like a regular school. Although ecstatic having joined, she didn't realize that it accepted not only Britannians as recruits but Haumeans as well. Despite her dislike of such an idea, Villetta bit her tongue and did whatever she was ordered to do by the organization's CEO, Sister Katherine. As a member of the Order, Villetta often trained extensively to perfect her powers in a way she would be able to control them, bending them to her will to be able to fight in hand to hand combat with others or extinguish demons and spirits through the usage of spells. Doing so, allows her to be able to easily complete any missions she is instructed to take on, almost instantly, sometimes even having to have a partner accompany her. During her stay, she'd befriended a lot of the graduates of the Order that stayed behind to help train new recruits that came in day to day. Of course she was also disliked by the Haumean recruits because they knew that she was in her own way racist towards them. That even included a young girl by the name of Samantha Christopher, who'd been there since she was twelve (and younger than Villetta) who always hung out with a half-demon named Chuichi. Villetta hated the both of them. Though she mainly hated Samantha because the girl because of how much better she was at everything that took her months to do, even with her slacker like attitude. And Chuichi, she was surprised that Sister Katherine even allowed one demon to set foot on the grounds of the building. Half-human or not, he still was a demon regardless. At least that's how Villetta felt about it. The three of them fought constantly with each other. From time to time, she and Samantha would come up with some silly contest, competing against each other only to in the end get in trouble and scolded by Sister Katherine. This was basically the only time when she actually lost her cool is when it came to the blonde haired girl and her demon friend. Other than that, she was pretty much a calm person, following the rules and doing what she was told. She wasn't a slacker like Samantha and didn't understand why the girl was even allowed to become an Elite Exorcist Member of the Magdalene Order. That was when Villetta was eighteen and Samantha was sixteen. The ranks weren't based on age but skill, which is something Villetta excelled in with high marks. She was an excellent knightmare pilot, great combat fighter, never had a problem completing missions whether she had a partner or not and skilled in both special and regular firearms presented to each member of the Order. But apparently that didn't matter. Nor did it get her noticed by the Emperor of Britannia. Instead of her being the one being granted the title as Knight of One, such a position was given to Samantha. Because of that, Villetta began to feel that being part of the organization was holding her back. Well, that and the simple fact that because she wasn't of noble Britannian blood. However, such things were not how members got noticed and given special positions that allowed them to become ranked as soldiers and so forth per request of a Royal Imperial Family member or someone else. This really made Villetta resent the girl more so than she already did. Eventually she graduated around the age of twenty, becoming an Elite Exorcist Member as well as being put in charge of training the new recruits. Harry Vanberdersmitdth was the one that approached the woman, offering her a position to be part of his unit while also granting her the title of Knight since she is a knightmare frame pilot. However, this title of nobility only lasts for a single generation. She supported the Purist Faction in the hopes that it would earn her a real title of nobility. Harry had hoped to bestow the title of Baroness to her so that her descendants would retain her noble rank. Seeing as how the only thing she could achieve in joining the Magdalene Order as a high title was being an Elite Exorcist. Plot For the past six months, a man that called himself 'Zero' came into the picture, starting in uproar in the Britannia Kingdom which made eager Haumeans join up with him to fight against the Britannians in order to take back what was rightfully theirs. Villetta fought at Harry’s side to try and stop the terrorist but it’d resulted in him being disgraced for helping Zero against his will. It was then she began to have a suspicion that Zero might possess some special power that he uses on people to force them to do things against their will and once they do, they don’t remember anything that happened afterwards. She wasn’t aware if Zero was some sort of mage or not but she couldn’t help but do a little digging in regards to anyone new that had entered within the kingdom in the last six months that hadn’t been noticed. And while she continued her investigation, she remained loyal to Harry until his apparent death, in which she revolves to not die in disgrace as he had. She continued her investigations concerning Zero’s true identity based off his actions made against Britannia and the mysterious new girl named Euphemia who had come to the kingdom in order to free the Haumeans from such a sad way of living. Villetta believed that this girl may have had something to do with the appearance of Zero because he showed up not long after she’d made herself publically known. But she didn’t have enough evidence to prove that Euphemia was working with the masked man while secretly putting up a front, pretending to help the Haumeans by giving them their home back, something Villetta felt that such scum didn’t deserve and that their time as the dominant race had been up the moment they lost to the Britannians. Before the Black Rebellion war, Villetta was able to successfully discover and raid one of the Black Knights’ hideouts along with her unit of soldiers backing her up. At the same time, she found out that Samantha Christopher was among them, proceeding to call her a traitor for associating herself with the enemy. She left her knightmare to face not only Samantha but the Black Knights on proper footing ground only to be hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious by one of them. By the time she came to, she didn’t remember anything that happened, much less who she was. She was taken care of by Aoi Minase who knew she was a Britannian soldier but wasn’t aware of her name. She had developed amnesia from the trauma of being hit in the head and so Aoi names her Charity and decides to make it his priority to take care of her since he was unwilling to kill her or turn her into the police since it would only make those soldiers come back and attack him and the others by attracting unwanted attention. As a result of staying around the Aoi and the Black Knight members, she starts to see things from the other side and becomes more of a gentle and understanding person to their cause and everything that the Black Knights stand for. Villetta ends up falling in love with Aoi as a result of staying by his side and didn’t mind that he was Haumean. Villetta didn’t regain her memories back until the second war happened. While the rest of the Black Knight members were fighting, she was told to stay behind by Aoi so she wouldn’t get hurt nor caught up in anything that happened. He did apologize for not being able to help her remember who she was but he would always know her by Charity. Villetta accepted this and told Aoi to come back safely. Though the hideout had been eventually found and she along with any of the younger members that stayed behind were attacked and though they fled and managed to not get killed, in the process of it all, she regained her memories and became disgusted with the idea that she’d allowed herself to have feelings for an ‘Eleven’ and told a Britannian soldier who she was and asked of him to allow her to borrow a knightmare frame. She joined in the battle only to be severely injured during it while trying to make an attempt on Aoi’s life in order to get rid of him but failed when her knightmare was destroyed by a Black Knights member. After the war, she had gone to the Palace of Pendragon and apologized to now Empress Rainbow since Emperor Charles had been killed at the hands of his son Renji, for allowing herself to be aligned with the Black Knights. She explained that it was unintentional but wasn’t prosecuted nor blamed for where she’d ended up during the raid she did. But for being honest by apologizing to Rainbow, she was awarded the title of Baroness while also promising her a future position within her court once she cleans up everything her father had done, including the left over Knight of Rounds. As happy Villetta was about this, declined the offer and instead accepted only the title of Baroness. She returned to the Magdalene Order where she is the leader of the counter-terrorist organization created known as the ‘Magdalene Knights’ to make sure that no other threats come about while Rainbow is Empress of Britannia. It is then she decides that with this new position and new outlook for her life in the future that she will someday surpass Samantha Christopher in her own way. Relationships Samantha Christopher : Villetta has always been jealous as well as annoyed with Samantha Christopher. Not only was she an Eleven but she'd managed to obtain Honorary Britannian status and given a position to be part of the Knight of Rounds, becoming the Knight of One because of her exceptional skills. She felt that Samantha never deserved any of those positions, causing her hatred of her to grow even more. It is apparent that the two of them never got along with one another because of their different upbringings and social statuses. At the very least, she has come to respect Samantha's skills but is determined to surpass her in her own way. Aoi Minase : Aoi was a member of the Black Knights that took care of Villetta when she had amnesia due to the head trauma she sustained. She was given the name 'Charity' by him, which he often called her by. He was aware of her being part of the Britannian Military at the very least but her name, he was not aware of. During her time with the Black Knights, she'd come to see things from their point of view and grew to understand them and their reasons for fighting. She'd admitted that she didn't even care that Aoi was Haumean himself and wanted to help in anyway that she could. This hinted and later confirmed that she had fallen in love with him but never acted on those feelings, nor admitted them. When she regained her memories during the second war, she was disgusted with herself at the fact that she'd fallen in love with an Eleven, a member of the Black Knights no less and escaped, making her way back to the Pendragon Palace. Since the end of the war, she's not seen Aoi sense them but throws herself into work constantly to try and forget about him but it never works. Powers & Abilities Telekinesis : Villetta has the ability to use the power of matter to move, lift, spin, bend, and break any object around her that she wishes to. She'd practiced in perfecting this particular ability over the years that she's strong enough to be able to manipulate metal, bending it to her will, but doing so drains her depending on the size and weight of a metal object. By just holding her hand out in front of her, Villetta's eyes start to glow in order to create a large shield of energy to protect herself from her enemies attacks. Unlike having to have full concentration to manipulate metal, creation a shield doesn't require hardly much of her strength until she is hit with oncoming attacks all at once out of nowhere which in turn would make it so that she'd have to use a certain amount of her stored energy to power the shield, keeping it up. There have been times when she's overdone it by using up all her strength which causes her to not be able to use this power, instead forcing her to rely on her abilities to defend herself. Spells & Rituals : Because of her background, she is skilled in different types of spells, one of which involves nullifying another person’s powers which renders them unable to protect themselves. Another is one involving a truth related spell being placed upon a person to as it sounds; get the truth out of them. She uses this on a lot of the captured Haumean rebels in hopes of finding out some kind of information about Zero and the Black Knights. Villetta's also able to use sleep, stun, and illusion spells. She is able to have complete concentration when performing any spell that is dangerous enough to explode on her if a word in the incantation is pronounced wrong. As for rituals, that's not really her area since she's not one to create potions. She mostly deals in combat related spells that are simple, easy, but strong enough to take down an enemy. Staff : Almost all the time, Villetta is seen carrying her staff in her hand. She can summon it at will to use it to launch energy blast attacks, spin it in a circular motion to deflect and send attacks back toward her enemy or enemies, absorb an attack to make it as her own and use it against someone, and she's from time to time, transformed it into another weapon such as a whip. While she can do a few attacks of her own by hand, most of them require her staff. With that taken away from her, Villetta is limited to a small portion of her powers. Firearms : Having graduated from the Magdalene Order, she carries around specially equipped guns and ammo that extract evil from the body of a human. They're also used as regular guns to injure any form of evil. An example would be a spirit, devil, demon, etc. The guns can either kill and/or injure any evil. She also carries regular guns as well when working on assignments given to her by Sister Katherine. Crucifix Barrier : A crucifix barrier field is created by the use of four cross shaped pendants that have to be placed on the ground in the position of a cross. This holds any evil in place for at least ten minutes, long enough to dispose of them but sometimes they do managed to break free from the barrier, only being more pissed off than they already were. Villetta Gallery villetta14.jpg villetta12.jpg villetta13.jpg villetta15.jpg villetta16.jpg|Villetta in casual clothing when she has no memories of who she was. Knightmare Frame Special Armament : This frame possesses four slash harkens (one on each shoulder and the other two on each knee), six machine guns, (three on each side of chest) four harken boosters, factsphere sensors (located on the chest), MVS maser shield, and an optional float system. Special Systems : The only additional features to the knightmare is that it has been equipped with a Float System that is generally used on knightmares for the Knight of Rounds and a MVS maser shield which can withstand a series of tough attacks. Strengths : This frame was built specifically by the Magdalene Order and designed to take down the weakest of knightmares. It specializes in high speed combat appearing to take down any opponent that comes in close range. Weaknesses : What's also its greatest strength is also a weakness. While this highly advanced knightmare may be especially equipped, it does have its flaws. For example, the MSV maser shield can only take so many hits before diminishing, making the frame vulnerable to open attacks. It is not designed to go up against frames like the Lancelot, Mordred, Guren and the Galahad. Other knightmares while they may not be easy pickings this frame can still take large amounts of damage if struck in the same place more than once. Description : Successor unit to the GN-003 Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame specializes in high speed combat. It can take down the weakest of knightmares with ease but has trouble going up against frames such as the Galahad, Mordred, Lancelot, and Guren. There are other frames that can go up against Villetta's however, she is not often always on the battlefield to cause a whole lot of damage to her knightmare to where it has to be constantly repaired all the time. It has a high powered shield unit as well but it is not as strong as the one attached to the Mordred. With too much use, its power can easily diminish. Also equipped are harkens, a float system and factsphere sensors. Trivia *Villetta Nu's character desgin was based off of the Villetta Nu from the Code Geass series but with many differences. *This version of Villetta didn't get shot and obtained anmesia because of it but rather she was hit in the head by Black Knights member Mamiko Suzuki and sustained head trauma that was the cause behind her amnesia. *She fell in love with Black Knights member Aoi Minase, however, she didn't become romantically involved with him but she was disgusted with the thought of having fallen in love with an Eleven when she regained her memories. *Villetta has come to respect Samantha in her own way but still considers her very much a rival and strives to surpass her someday. *Villetta obtained the rank of Baroness from Empress Rainbow. *She later became the leader of the counter-terriorist oganization that's part of the Magdalene Order known as the 'Magdalene Knights'. Also See *Witch *Aoi Minase *Britannian Military *Samantha Christopher *Order of Magdalene